Pulsing Sparks
by DragonScouter
Summary: There are those moments in life that can be changed in an instant. Meeting a complete stranger, taking the road less traveled, taking chances to learn from your mistakes or bask in the glory of taking the risk are some of these risks. Now, follow two teams of Dragon Scouters, banded together, as they travel through these moments mixed with love, hate, revenge, and war. T for safety
1. Prologue

**AN: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Yeah! So many stories! I am going to have so much fun!**

* * *

Prologue: Beginnings

The planet seemed eerily quiet. Not too long ago, by the planet's standards, there was always the constant sound of blasters firing or explosives blowing up around the area. But now, with almost the entire planet evacuated, the dead husk of Cybertron was silent. The main group of Autobots and Decepticons had recently left along with the main groups of the two smaller factions involved in the war. These smaller factions were called the Virons and the Dragon Scouters.

The Virons were vicious bots who would go to any length to achieve their goals. They did not care who they had to crush to accomplish whatever it was that they wanted. The only reason that the Virons had not joined the Decepticons was because they believed that Megatron was too weak to lead them. They were led by a mech named Contagion.

The Dragon Scouters were on the other side of the spectrum. They were similar to the Autobots. They had not wanted this war on Cybertron and they believed that all sentient life deserved freedom. But, they did believe that the 'Cons made the right choice in getting rid of the council. They were all corrupt and they were tearing Cybertron apart. The Dragon Scouters had actually thought about joining the Decepticons in the beginning of the war when they were still somewhat honorable. But, that changed when the Decepticons became more vicious. They began to not care about who they hurt, as long as energon was spilled. That was when the Dragon Scouters had formed, and the Virons soon after. The Dragon Scouter leader is called Pandimala.

Pedesteps suddenly broke through the silence and, after a few clicks, a small femme raced over the ruins on the streets of Iacon. The femme was colored forest green and had brown markings. The femme had a lime green visor and a beige faceplate. From her helm, she had two beige horn shaped sensors that came down around her faceplate. On her faceplate, she had four forest green marks, two on each side of her faceplate and an ecru triple arrow tip shape coming from the top of her helm to right above her visor. Her sharp digits were a useful addition that she used extremely well.

On her back, the femme sported what looked like clear wings with faint light gray lines crisscrossing through them. But, these wings were not able to be used for flying. While they were just as sensitive as any other wings, the femme could only glide with them at most. She seemed like she was a two wheeler.

The femme was running because her leader, Pandimala, had called her and said that she wanted to meet with her at their faction's launch station, where so many of their troops had already evacuated from. Running through the doors, the forest green femme screeched to a halt in front of her leader. Pandimala turned to her and smiled.

"So sorry I took so long Pandimala." The femme stated to her leader.

Pandimala let out a laugh and said, "That is alright Flit. I'm just glad that you could get here."

The femme, Flit, nodded at that. When Pandimala motioned for her to follow, Flit did so and asked, "Pandimala, if I'm not overstepping my bounds, I would just like to ask why you asked me here? I thought that I wasn't going to be leaving for a while."

Pandimala nodded and said, "Yes, that was the original plan. But, things have changed. The Virons left here are pressing our borders and I want to get the rest of the faction off of Cybertron as quickly as possible." The two of them then arrived at a door and Pandimala paused before turning to Flit and saying, "Flit, I know this isn't the formal ceremony that normally comes with this sort of thing, but you are now a rank two Scouter. Your team, along with team Sphinx, is beyond this door. When we go through, you will need to discuss your team's name along with where you are to evacuate until I contact you."

Flit was shocked at this. She hadn't thought that she had finished her training enough to be given her own team. But, she would not let Pandimala down. Nodding, Flit smiled and said, "This is an honor Pandimala. I will do my best to lead my team."

Pandimala let off a small smile and nodded before saying, "I'm counting on you Flit. Now, let's go see your team."

Flit nodded, curious about her team, and followed Pandimala into the docking bay. When she got through, Flit smiled at the familiar bots. The first ones that she noticed were the three femmes who made up team Sphinx. The three car femmes were triplet sisters that worked very well together. They all also looked exactly identical in every detail, except for coloring. The femmes had two horns on the top of their helms and dagger blades attached to their elbow and ankle joints. They all had sharp digits and an hour glass shaped gem on the top of their helms. They all had triangle sunglass optics that were colored lime green.

But, they also had the color differences. Lyra, team Sphinx's scout, was colored black with sea green markings. Dia, team Sphinx's medic as well as their SIC, was colored black with tan markings. Finally, there was Hex, team Sphinx's leader. She was colored black with purple markings. Flit knew that their teams would get along just fine. Her and Hex had been best friends ever since they were both initiated into the Dragon Scouters.

Flit's gaze then fell on a green car mech that she knew was named Tempest. The fins on the side of his helm were colored gold with fine black lines dividing them. He had round digits and had lime green optics. On the top of his helm, had had a white covering of metal pressed against his forehead. He was smiling and helping another femme.

The femme that Tempest was helping was a red car femme named Decibel. She had four small sensory horns on her helm, the two outer ones colored blue, but they were divided in half by a crevice in the middle of her helm. She had larger green optics and a very light tan faceplate. Also, she had a double crested chest plate. Light gray stripes lightly adorned the top of her servos and she had sharp digits. Decibel's most noticeable feature, though, was the fact that she had wheels for pedes. Tempest was helping her load some crates onto a ship. Tempest was smiling at her because Decibel kept making funny faces, though Flit couldn't tell at who she was.

Glancing away from Decibel, Flit saw the orange motorcycle femme that she knew as Trinket. Flit knew Trinket because Trinket was also in her same group that was initiated into the Dragon Scouters. Trinket had strange oversized visor like optics that were colored lime green. She didn't have a true visor because the two sides weren't connected but the round covered visor pieces were the same as a visor in looks. They took up about two thirds of her gray faceplate. Trinket's helm was round in shape for the bottom two thirds but crested into wave like spikes for the rest of the way, always arched toward the center of her helm. Her armor was stoppered at the end to look like gear joints. Her actual joints were colored yellow and her servos were colored brown. Her pedes, which were colored orange, had a strange heel that had a second bump in the opening that was created by the first to make them look like gears as well.

The final bot in the room was one that Flit had seen very few times but had heard amazing tales about. This bot was none other than the femme known as Saturn. The jet femme was mainly colored dark purple and had gray colored wings on her back. On her wrists and ankles, she had wing fins of the same color. Her faceplate was, different. It was a normal shape, four evenly spaced sensory horns. But it was divided into three divisions, though the dividing lines were curvy. The two outer divisions were colored dark blue and the middle one was colored a dark gray color. She had a normal lime green visor. On her pedes, which were mainly colored dark purple, Saturn had purple swirl designs crawling up them. Saturn also had sharp digits. Flit had heard that the femme didn't show many emotions and only talked when the situation needed it and when she did; she used only the amount of words that were necessary for the situation.

Pandimala then motioned to the five bots that weren't apart of team Sphinx and said, "Decibel, Trinket, Tempest, Saturn; fall in and meet your team leader, Flit. Decibel is going to be your team scout, Trinket will be your team medic, Tempest will be the warrior of your team as well as your second in command, and Saturn will be your intelligence agent as well as communications officer."

The four bots put down what they were doing and made their way over to the two of them. They all then greeted her in their own way before Flit said, "It's nice to meet you all officially. I think we are going to be a great team."

The five of them then turned to Pandimala as the leader cleared her vocals and said, "Well, before I send you off with team Sphinx, I need to know what your team is going to be called."

Flit then turned to her new team and asked, "What do you bots think?"

"Well, since most of us use speed in our normal activities, I think we should be called team Nitro." Decibel suggested.

Trinket nodded and said, "While speed is only used by me when I have an emergency, I like to think that I get to my patients as quickly as I can. I like it."

Tempest smiled and said, "I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

Flit then turned to Saturn and asked, "And what about you Saturn?"

Saturn simply nodded once and said, "It sounds fine."

Flit then turned to Pandimala before saying, "Well it seems like we are agreed."

Pandimala smiled and said, "Very well team Nitro, you will be leaving with team Sphinx shortly and will be going to Nebulos until I call for you."

"What about you and team Dragon?" Flit asked. She knew that, besides the two teams here, team Dragon, Pandimala's team, were the only Scouters left on Cybertron. She didn't like the prospect of leaving her leader on their dead world alone with only Primus knew how many enemies still lurking around.

Pandimala's smile faltered a bit before she said, "Chief medical officer Balm and weapons specialist Stormfire have been, delayed, with their return from double checking Praxus for any surviving bots that could need assistance. Team Dragon will be remaining here only until they return. Then, we will be leaving in a ship to our specified location. When we arrive there, we will contact each team and have them join us before we all leave as a faction to track the Virons."

Flit nodded and said, "Be careful Pandimala."

Pandimala's smile returned before she said, "Thank you for your concern Flit. Now, you need to get going if you are to arrive on Nebulos in decent time."

Flit nodded before leading her team onto the ship that they would be sharing with team Sphinx. Flit turned and watched as the door shut. Flit couldn't help but feel excited for whatever they were going to find out in space.

* * *

**Thirty solar cycles later**

Flit couldn't help but shake in rage. She had known that the Virons were cruel, but doing what they did had never even entered her processor as a possibility as how far they would take their cruelty. Thirty cycles after they had left Cybertron, both teams had decided to land on a moon to see what they could find as well as stretch their joints.

That had been their biggest mistake. They had all decided to break off separately to search and they were to report in what they had found. Everything had gone off alright at first and everybot had reported in normally, until Trinket opened a comm. link with them all and started screaming for help and how she was being attacked by Virons. The rest of them had hurried to her location but got there just in time to watch Trinket get dragged, unconscious and beaten, onto the Viron ship. Deciding to give the Virons chase, they had ended up going in the opposite direction that they had been ordered to by Pandimala.

Weeks, that's how long it took for them to finally catch up with the Viron ship on a moon of a giant gaseous planet with a red spot. The Virons must have needed to stop to take a break but all Flit had cared about was getting Trinket back. When they landed on the moon, Flit and Hex had sent Saturn and Lyra inside to retrieve Trinket. After about twenty cycles of waiting, Saturn and Lyra had returned with Trinket. At first, Flit had only seen the few scratches and had felt relief. But, that was when she had noticed the weld marks on Trinkets right servo which was currently a wrench. That was what was causing her to shake in anger.

Trinket had always been able to transform her right servo into a wrench and back again. But, according to Dia, the Virons had taken off her servo and permanently welded her wrench mod to her arm to serve as her servo. Trinket had awoken soon after Flit had discovered that and had started to thrash around screaming. Saturn had to step in and put her in temporary stasis while Tempest helped Dia carry Trinket to the med bay. It had been a sad day for them all. Since Trinket was a medic, it would be difficult for her to do her job with her new, impediment. But, they knew that they were going to get through this as a team.

After they had taken off from the moon, Decibel had informed her of their shortage in the fuel tanks and how they wouldn't even make it to the farthest planet away from this solar systems star with how much they had left. So, Flit and Hex had studied the planets in the solar system and had found one that had sentient life on it. Deciding that the planet would be their best option, Hex and her had put engines on full blast to get to the planet as quickly as possible.

When they arrived near the atmosphere of the planet, which was colored blue and green, they had activated the ships cloaking tech to disguise their energy signature just in case there were other Cybertronians already on the planet. What they had not counted on was the planets gravitational pull to cause them to lose control of the ship and crash. Luckily, Saturn had kept a cool helm and had taken control of the ship. She had managed to allow them a smooth crash landing that kept their cloaking shield up.

Flit groaned when the ship finally stopped moving. That had been a terrible landing.

"Is everybot alright?" She heard Hex yell out.

A chorus of affirmatives followed and Flit saw that even Trinket, who must have come out of med bay during the crash, had said her affirmative though Flit could see that there was still immense sadness in her team mate's visors. But, she would let Trinket have some self-healing time before she stepped in.

"Oh, I feel like I have been hit with the ship." Decibel stated as she glanced around.

"Ok, we need to go out and," Hex started to say before the ship's proximity sensor went off.

"What's going on?" Dia asked.

Flit typed a few things into the monitor and they all watched as the outside cameras activated. They were surprised by what they saw.

"What are those things?" Decibel asked in shock.

Flit stared at the two beings on the screen in curiosity. One seemed to be of femme shape and the other in a mech shape. Flit could tell right away that they were an organic species but scans that were being run on them were telling her that they held a strange energy inside of them. Curious, she stood up and started to walk out the back.

"What are you doing Flit?" Hex asked.

Flit raised an optic ridge and smiled before saying, "Well, I want to meet them. We are supposed to accept all sentient life and I want to see if they are sentient."

She then walked down the gangplank. When she got outside, she took the chance to study the two beings more. Luckily, she had studied a little bit about organic life so she knew that basics of how to describe them. The girl had red hair that touched her shoulders and green eyes with medium fair skin and stood at about five foot eight. She was wearing a green top with a swirl tree design in black on the front along with blue bottom coverings that went to her feet, which were covered with light green coverings with white ties. The boy had brown hair that was right above the tip of his ears and had blue eyes with a little darker skin tone then the girl, though not by much. He seemed to stand at about five feet ten. He was wearing a brown shirt with what looked like brown splatter paint designs on it, the same kind of blue bottom coverings, and his feet had light brown coverings with black ties.

"Hi, who are you?" The girl asked.

Flit was surprised that she could understand the girl. She had been almost positive that she would have to download the girl's language into her processor first. Also, she was glad that these beings were sentient.

"My designation is Flit and I am from a race of beings called Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron. Our world was at war but our planet is now dead so we fled and went to find a home." Flit answered. She then pointed at them and asked, "Who are you two?"

The boy stepped forward and said, "My name is Keith Val and her name is Lily Val, but you can just call us Keith and Lily. We are a part of a race called humanity, or humans. Our species fights on and off with ourselves but they don't usually last too long."

Lily then stepped forward and said, "What are your people fighting over?"

Flit sighed and went to answer when she heard Decibels voice come from behind her and say, "Well, the government was corrupt and one side wanted to overthrow them by force while the other wanted to use diplomacy. Well, those two sides, the Autobots and Decepticons, started to fight and changes in beliefs and fighting ways from both sides caused two more factions to be born. They are called the Dragon Scouters and the Virons. For your safety, Autobots and us Scouters are the ones that protect all sentient life and believe that we all have the right to freedom. The Decepticons and Virons don't believe this and the Virons would step on you for fun. My name is Decibel by the way."

The two humans stared at Decibel before nodding and Lily said, "Nice to meet you Decibel."

"Are there anymore of you on there?" Keith asked.

Flit nodded and said, "Yeah." She then turned to the opening and said, "You all can come out now. They aren't going to hurt you."

The others soon filed out of the ship and Flit smiled softly when both Lily's and Keith's eyes widened in shock. Once everybot was out, Flit said, "Keith and Lily, these are the other bots that came with us. There are two teams here who are Dragon Scouters. I'll introduce my team first, team Nitro. You know me and you have met Decibel, our scout."

Flit then motioned to Trinket, who she was surprised came out and said, "This is Trinket, our medic."

Trinket simply nodded and said, "Hello."

Flit pointed to Tempest and said, "That is Tempest and he is our team's main warrior and my second in command."

Tempest smiled and said, "Nice to meet you two. You seem really nice."

Lily smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too Tempest."

Flit finally motioned to Saturn and said, "This is Saturn and she is our intelligence agent as well as our communications officer." Saturn in turn just nodded at them.

Keith nodded back and said, "Hiya Saturn."

Hex then stepped forward and said, "Hello, my name is Hex and I am the leader of team Sphinx. These are my triplet sisters. Dia here is our medic as well as my second in command and Lyra is my scout."

Lily smiled and waved before saying, "Nice to meet you three. Well, Keith and I are a part of a team of our own. We are special in a way that we can control certain things around us and every person on our team can control a different thing, for the most part. I can control plants and nature and Keith here can control rocks and minerals and the sort."

Keith then nudged her, which caused Flit to raise an optic ridge, before saying, "Speaking of our team, we need to go report in to our leader about you. We were told to report in with our findings when we set out. If you eight wouldn't mind coming with us, we can introduce you to the others."

Flit nodded and said, "Sure."

As the humans led the way, Flit was amazed that this planet seemed so alive. It was actually really peaceful.

"So, you said that there are others that we are meeting. How many exactly are there on your 'team'?" Tempest asked.

Lily turned to them and walked backwards while saying, "Well, there are a total of twenty four of us but you will meet most of them over the telecast. There are only six of us living here."

"How did you even find us in the first place? We had cloaking technology in place that should have stopped you from finding us." Hex asked.

Keith smirked and said, "Well, you kind of landed in our yard, territory, and Lily and I were close by as it was. Our boss called us and told us to investigate. Plus, even though you had that cloaking tech on, the vibrations were easy for me to track in the ground and they told me where the center of the impact was."

Flit nodded and the rest of their trip was made in silence. When they finally broke through the woods, Flit was surprised to see a small building that she assumed was their home next to a gigantic warehouse that would probably fit three of their ship, if they had three.

"Frag, why do you have such a big warehouse?" Decibel asked in shock.

Flit was curious about the answer as well and she turned to Lily as she answered, "Well, we all drive, and fly, and we need somewhere to park all of the vehicles when the rest of the team visits. But, the six of us recently, lost our rides when we were practicing."

"What happened?" Lyra asked.

"They blew up." Keith answered simply while opening the door.

Once the main door was opened, the eight bots walked in and Flit immediately noticed the four other humans that Lily and Keith had been talking about. Two of them were girls and two were boys, though one of them were emanating a strange signature that was different than the others.

"Lily, who are they?" The girl with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

Lily explained everything and the girl nodded in response. Keith then pointed at them and said, "Kristen, Cyber, James, and Summer; these are members of the Dragon Scouters. Their names are Trinket, Saturn, Flit, Decibel, Tempest, Lyra, Dia, and Hex."

Lily then motioned to the four humans and said, "Bots, these are Kristen," Lily pointed to the girl who had dark brown hair that was the same length as Lily's and blue eyes. "Dark Cyber, or Cyber as we call him," She then pointed to the bald human with black eyes. "Summer," She pointed to the girl with medium brown hair that was down to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. "And James." She then pointed to the final boy who had blonde hair that was the same height as Keith's and brown eyes.

"Why is Cyber emanating a different energy signature then the rest of you?" Saturn asked, surprising Flit.

Kristen took that answer and said, "Well, you bots aren't the only ones who are not human around here. Cyber here is actually a living computer virus."

Saturn nodded at that, her question answered, and Flit was about to ask something else when the monitors that surrounded the warehouse walls came online and eighteen other human figures appeared on each one. They all jumped, some more then others, at the sudden appearance of so many humans.

Lily turned to the one in front, which held a girl with golden brown hair and coverings over her eyes, and said, "Lizzie, these bots and their ship were the source of the anomaly. They are called Cybertronians and they come from a planet called Cybertron which has been destroyed by a civil war. We trust them."

Lizzie nodded and turned to them before saying, "Well, since none of those six there have found reason to mistrust you, I do not find any either. You are welcome to stay with us. If you don't mind, I believe that it would be best for you to stay there. Not only because you have already become acquainted with those six, but also because of what they can do."

"What can they do?" Trinket asked.

Lizzie stared before saying, "Well, I'll let them tell you during the other introductions. Now, let's get this done with."

The other eighteen members then introduced themselves and said what they could do. Flit was a little nervous when she heard that one of the boys, Matt, could read minds. That was a very versatile power but he had assured that he normally asked unless the situation was dire.

"Well, we will leave the rest of you alone so the four you don't already know the powers of can tell you." The one called Nathan, who was Lizzie's second in command, stated before the eighteen screens went dark.

"So, what can you four do?" Lyra asked.

James smiled and the bots all jumped slightly when a ball of something white appeared in James' palm. "I can control snow and ice." James answered.

Veins of water then traveled through the air and circled around them before Summer said, "I can control water."

Kristen, though, simply smiled and asked, "To show you mine, can I use one of you as a test subject?"

The others glanced nervously but, of course, Decibel stepped forward and said, "Sure, how bad could it be?"

Kristen smirked and, at first, nothing seemed like it was happening. That was, until, Decibel's armor plating started to move like it was melted. "What the frag is going on?" Decibel yelled out, staring in shock at her armor.

The laugh that came from Kristen caused Flit to realize that, somehow, Kristen was doing this. Kristen then looked at Decibel and said, "I can control metal. It can be very, very useful at times." The waves then stopped and Decibel's armor then returned to normal.

"Phew, that was scary. But, this also means that you can fix dents right away!" Decibel stated in excitement.

Flit then turned to Cyber, who had gone into his actual form, which was a strange skeletal figure in a gray cloak, and asked, "And what about you Cyber?"

Cyber looked at her in a strange way and said, "Isn't it obvious? I can control technology."

"Like how?" Decibel asked.

Cyber sighed and turned to them before asking, "Can I have a volunteer?"

Flit wasn't surprised when Decibel actually took a step back. She didn't blame her though. Decibel must have learned her lesson from when Kristen needed a volunteer. But, Flit was curious so she stepped forward and said, "I guess I can."

Cyber nodded and Flit was surprised when he jumped at her and went through her armor. Flit felt weird when she felt another presence in her systems and then, against her will she said, "And that is how I work." He then caused her to do a flip backwards before flipping back forwards to her original position. She felt relieved when he exited her systems and stood with the others.

"So you can control a bot's systems?" Saturn asked.

Cyber nodded and said, "Yes, and, from what I just discovered from being in Flit, I can redirect your system directives to have your healing anti bodies multiply and work more efficiently. So, I'm not only used for chaos as would be expected."

Flit then glanced around before saying, "So, this kind of makes us allies now, doesn't it?"

Hex nodded and said, "Of course, and I don't mind a bit. With you Vals as our allies, none of the other factions will know what hit them."

* * *

**Flit: Well, that certainly was...interesting.**

**Hex: Yeah, and did you see the look on Decibel's faceplate when her armor started moving like that. I thought she was going to have a spark attack.**

**Decibel: Well, at least I wasn't completely taken control of. **

**Flit: Hey, he was only in there for a few nano-clicks and he didn't mess up my systems.**

**Cyber: You know we are right here, right?**

**Kristen: And like you said Decibel, at least I can fix your dents.**

* * *

**AN: WOHOO! Another new story. I am just so full of ideas right now. I'll tell you when this is taking place next chapter. There might, MIGHT, be some meeting of some other Cybertronians. But I am not saying who yet! All I will say is that it will be fun. Until next chapter though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	2. Fast Cars and Fliers

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Decibel: I spy with my optic something white, red, and orange.**

**Authoress: *thinks* I don't know.**

**Decibel: Your homework on fire.**

**Authoress: What!? *thinks* Wait, I don't have any homework...YOU TRICKED ME!**

**Decibel: *ROFL* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Ch. 1: Fast Cars and Fliers

**Three Years Later**

Decibel was having a blast as she raced down the back roads of Nevada. Even though the sand did horrors to her finish when she was out to long, the lack of humidity was worth every single particle of sand. Back when they lived in South Carolina with Lily, Keith, Kristen, Cyber, James, and Summer, Decibel had tolerated the weather only because both Kristen and Cyber were around to do constant repairs when Trinket wasn't available to help her.

When Lizzie had called in to the Vals that they were living with, they had all been surprised when Lizzie said that they were being reassigned to Nevada. Well, to the Val base that had already been preset in the side of a cliff of a canyon. Flit and Hex had been nervous at first but Lily had said that reassignments were a natural part of the Val job and she had also said that they would all be going so it had made them feel better.

They had also been finding many more energon deposits since coming to the desert and that meant that they had more to use for the ground bridge that Trinket, Saturn, and Hex had put together in this new base. They had been hesitant to set it up at first but Cyber had assured them that Lizzie rarely moved them around and he was almost positive that Lizzie wouldn't move them for quite some time.

"Hey Decibel, you might want to slow down a little." Lily stated from the driver seat.

After the first year of being with the Vals, some of the Scouters had decided to become guardians and partners for and with the Vals that they lived with. One of the duos was, of course, her and Lily. They had clicked very well when Decibel had learned that Lily had a thing for speed and races as well as an up kept finish. Dia and Keith had become a duo when Dia had learned that Keith loved to be outdoors and also had a knack for keeping his footing in tight situations. Hex and Summer had grown closer when Summer had helped Hex learn more about Earth culture, especially the literature and music.

James and Tempest had clicked almost immediately after James had help save Tempest from freezing conditions in the arctic by commanding the snow and cold to leave them alone, making the conditions warmer for Tempest until a rescue could come. While they two boys were stuck, they had also learned that they both had an inner curiosity that could only be satisfied by dangerous situations, like freezing in the arctic. Flit and Cyber had become closer since he had used her for a test dummy and the two of them knew how their choices affected everything around them, and they also shared a love of explosives and training as well as causing havoc for the enemy, in one way, shape or form. But they hadn't actually started to hang out for a week or so.

The only pairing that had surprised Decibel was that of Kristen and Trinket. It wasn't the fact that they had gotten together that surprised her, it was when. Kristen and Trinket had bonded into a friendship sooner than any of them had. About three days after they had landed on Earth, from what she had heard, Kristen had cornered Trinket and had somehow convinced her to tell her about everything had happened to her while Trinket was in Viron custody. Frag, Trinket still hadn't even told any of her Cybertronian friends, that she had known much, much longer, a single scrapping detail other than the fact that they had replaced her servo. But, Kristen had somehow managed to get her to tell her and now the two were inseparable. Whenever Trinket would go out on patrol, Kristen was right with her. When Kristen had a mission from Lizzie, Trinket was there as her ride.

"Why would I want to slow down?" Decibel asked as she accelerated.

Lily let out a laugh and said, "Well, there is a known cop car that sits around the next bend and unless you want to get another lecture from Hex, Flit, and Lizzie, I would get down to speed limit again."

Decibel sighed. She could handle Flit and Hex no problem, but Lizzie had that edge to her lectures and a special glare in her eyes that Decibel hated. Decelerating, Decibel said, "You know, I am going to have to find a street race sooner or later to let out all of this excess energy that has built up. Not seeing any action for the past three years has been boring." She then paused and then asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

Lily laughed and said, "You aren't going to like it. There was a signal detected in a small town called Jasper. We are going to go and I am going to ask a few questions of the residents. We might even split up and in that case you will have to use your soliform. We don't need you getting discovered on this mission. I might even fork over some cash for you to get a car wash if you behave."

Decibel chuckled at that and said, "As long as it is one of those ones where you have to wash. That automatic one that you put me through last time was awful and I will only ever go through one if we are in a complete hurry."

As they drove into the small town that seemed like in the middle of nowhere, the first thing that Decibel noticed was that it was a very boring town. There were barely any people on the streets and the ones who were seemed like punk kids. She already knew that she was going to hate it and she already couldn't wait until this mission was done. Plus, none of the rides around that she had seen so far could hold a candle to hers. They were junkers that were ready for the scrap heap.

"Hey Decibel, stop here and let me out." Lily stated, drawing her attention back to the mission.

Decibel realized that they had driven up to the local school and Decibel could just feel that there was going to be trouble. "Fine, but I am going to be just a few blocks away. If you need help, use the earpiece."

Lily sighed and crossed the area above her heart and said, "Promise I will Decibel. Now, try to stay out of trouble while I am away. I don't like Lizzie's glare and lectures any more then you do."

Decibel then unlocked her door and said, "Deal. Now, get out of here before I have to risk revealing myself to get you out."

Lily let out a laugh before opening the door and shutting it before walking toward the school. Activating her soliform, Decibel started to drive off. As she drove, she heard the dismissal bell ring and Decibel felt slightly worried as she lost sight of the school.

* * *

Lily sighed as she walked toward the school and heard the bell rang to dismiss school. She hated school when she was in it and she hated being back, even to do this mission. The worst part of school, of course, were the stupid jocks.

Hearing wolf whistles, Lily sighed as she turned to see a group of jocks standing there. The middle one, who she was sure was the leader, said, "Well, you look like you're a little lost girl. Need some, directions?"

Lily was not going to mess with him so she simply said, "Get a life bozo. And maybe a haircut. You look like a hobo."

The lead boy frowned and said, "Who do you think you are?"

Lily simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "My name is Lily. Who are you?"

The lead boy looked confused that she didn't fall for the yelling trap. He must have been really shocked because it took him a minute to respond. "The name's Vince. And that wasn't a question. I'm going to show you around this dump."

Lily narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to call Decibel. If she did, she knew that Decibel would cause a scene and that would put her in hot water with Lizzie, Hex, and Flit. Even though Lizzie would always scare her more than Flit and Hex ever would, she knew that the two femmes could still be very scary when they were upset. She was about to say something when a boy who was around seventeen and had black hair walked up and said, "Leaver her alone Vince."

Vince turned to him and frowned before saying, "Stay out of this Darby."

Lily didn't want a fight to start but she didn't want to intervene. Luckily, Vince seemed to decide to do something else because he said, "Whatever. I have to go do some work on my ride." He and his cronies then walked over to their rides. Lily shook her head when she saw Vince's 'ride'. It was horribly ugly and Decibel would have had a spark attack if she had seen it.

When the jocks left, Lily turned to the boy who had come up and said, "Thanks for the help."

He nodded and seemed nervous before saying, "Sure, no problem. The name's Jack."

"So, what is there to do around here? I just drove in with my friend and she dropped me off to do something. Oh, and the name's Lily." Lily asked him.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "There really isn't much to do. But, the desert is interesting to explore as long as it isn't dark out."

Lily could see that he was hiding something but she wasn't going to push him so she said, "Thanks for the advice. See you around." She waved at him as she walked down the street. Getting on her earpiece, Lily said, "Found anything Decibel?"

The line was fuzzy for a second before Decibel said, "Well, besides the fact that this town is extremely boring, no. How about you?"

Lily sighed before saying, "Well, some of the jocks tried to hit on me. I told them to shove off and a boy named Jack Darby helped me out a little." She then glanced around and realized that she was at the end of town before saying, "I'm going to walk out into the desert for a little."

"Wait, how did you get to the edge of town already?" Decibel asked in shock.

Lily let out a laugh before saying, "Come on Decibel, you're my partner. I had to learn to speed up my walking a little when we became friends."

Decibel let out a sigh and said, "Fine, but at the first sign of trouble,"

"I know, call you right away and get the scrap out of there." Lily said.

"Be careful Lily." Decibel stated seriously.

Lily sighed and smiled before she said, "Of course Decibel. You be careful too."

"Aren't I always Lily?" Decibel questioned in a joking tone.

"Do I have to answer that?" Lily asked in the same joking way before they cut the line.

* * *

As she made her way into the desert, Lily couldn't help but think about how nervous the boy Jack was when she was talking to him. He acted like he was late for something but there was nothing to do in Jasper, according to him. It was puzzling her to no end.

Walking into a canyon, Lily glanced around and the first thing that she saw was that the walls were extremely high. If she was to get in trouble, she would have a hard time scaling them, even with her plants, if she needed to, especially in a hurry. As she studied the walls, she couldn't help but study the structure, a habit that she had picked up from Keith. It seemed that, under normal circumstances, the walls would stay strong. But, she knew that if any of their Cybertronian friends fired any of their blasters or even hit the walls, they would crumble and cause a landslide.

The sound of equipment coming from down the canyon caused Lily's curiosity to peak and she slowly walked down the canyon further. As she grew closer to the sound, Lily could tell that it was the sound of drilling and she was now fragged off. If they were using the kind of equipment that would be making as loud of a sound as the drilling equipment was, then they risked the integrity of the canyon's structure and she was going to have a talking to these people when she reached them.

As she drew closer, she heard the drill stop and heard a deep male voice say, "Hurry up you imbeciles. We have to finish this soon."

Lily realized, when he yelled at whoever was working, that they were all just around the next corner. She was pretty sure that she could handle whoever was behind the turn. It wasn't like she was going to be in real danger so she decided that she wasn't going to be calling Decibel. Letting out a breath, Lily turned the corner and yelled, "What do you think you are doing? Don't you know that you could…" She stopped as she finally looked at the 'people' who were doing the drilling.

"What is this? A fleshling thinks that it can tell us what to do?" The deep voice questioned.

Said voice, to Lily's shock, came from a Cybertronian mech who looked like he could transform into a jet. Around him stood many other mechs on vehicular drills and they were mining energon, from what she had seen from the Scouter's store. She was going to take the risk and assume that they were drones because they all looked the same.

It was then that what the mech said hit her. The first thing that scared her was his tone. He was using a superior tone that Decibel had said would come from bots that she wouldn't like. She turned tail and ran when she saw the symbol on the deep voiced mech's chestplate. During the first two weeks that team Nitro and team Sphinx became an ally of the Vals, they had shown all of the insignias of the four factions in their war. She knew that the one in front of her was neither Autobot nor Dragon Scouter.

"Decibel come in!" Lily screamed into the earpiece as she turned the corner.

"What is it Lily? Where are you?" Decibel asked through their comm. link in worry.

"I need you to lock onto my coordinates and get here now!" Lily said as she came within five hundred feet of the entrance. She then ducked as a blaster shot went over her head and hit the canyon wall.

"Lily, was that blaster fire?" Decibel yelled through the link. Lily could definitely hear the sound of Decibel's engine racing overtime.

"No, it was a fly. OF COURSE IT WAS BLASTER FIRE!" Lily yelled as even more fire went over her head. She was starting to panic because she could see that the exterior structure of the canyon was failing. If any more blaster shots actually hit the walls, Lily knew that the walls would give and she did not want to be stuck in the canyon.

"I am almost there Lily. Who is firing at you?" Decibel asked.

Lily glanced behind to make sure that she was correct with the symbol before yelling, "Decepticons!"

"Decepticons are here on Earth?" Decibel screeched. She then let out a sigh and said, "Ok, just stay calm. I'll be with you in a few minutes. Just stay," Her voice was then cut out as static replaced it.

Lily growled and ran farther ahead to the entrance of the canyon. She was so close but yet so far away. Lily let out a sigh of relief when she got through the entrance. Turning around to see where the bots were, Lily laughed as one of the shots hit the canyon and the entrance became blocked, trapping them all behind.

Hearing the sound of an engine, Lily turned and sighed in relief when she saw Decibel's vehicle form in the distance. But, that relief immediately failed when she heard the sound of a transformation come from the canyon and she stared in shock when she saw a gray alien jet fly up into the air before banking and coming back toward her. She knew that they couldn't risk fighting yet so Lily ran toward Decibel. This was not a good day. Luckily, Decibel understood the situation and, as soon as she got to Lily, she skidded to the side and opened her passenger side door. Lily wasted no time in hopping in and crawling over to the driver side. The two of them then started to speed away. When Lily turned around, she was surprised to see that the jet was gone.

"Lily, are you alright?" Decibel asked in worry.

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah, but this changes things, doesn't it?"

She heard Decibel sigh before saying, "Probably. We will have to be more careful about what we do from now on and we have to tell the others. Did the Decepticon who attacked you say his name or did you hear it?"

Lily shook her head and said, "No, but I would be able to identify him if you show me a picture."

Decibel raced a little faster before saying, "Decibel to base, we need a bridge. Something has happened."

* * *

Flit paced nervously as she waited for Decibel to get back. The femme had called Flit and said that something had happened to Lily. Decibel wouldn't say what had happened but Flit could tell from her scout's tone that it was not good.

Hearing the door open again, Flit turned to see Tempest run in. The worried look on his face was what caused her to ask, "What's wrong Temp?"

"Decibel just called in a bridge and she said something has happened."

Flit felt her spark drop when Tempest said that. Decibel wouldn't have called in unless something happened that was extremely important. Plus, Flit was even more worried now because Decibel had Lily with her and the leader was worried that Lily had gotten hurt. "Let's go see them." Flit finally responded.

Tempest nodded and the two of them made their way to the transport room. Once they arrived, Flit saw that Saturn and Trinket were standing by the ground bridge controls. Team Sphinx was out on the other side of the planet on patrol for anymore energon deposits that they could use.

When Flit and Tempest came behind the two other members of Team Nitro, Saturn activated the bridge. It did not take long for Decibel to zoom in and transform, holding a visibly shaken Lily in her servo. The sound of footsteps running told Flit that the five other Vals had gone up to the observation area so they could see.

"What happened?" Tempest asked.

"Decepticons." Decibel answered.

Everyone who didn't already know stared in shock. Flit saw that even Saturn was showing shock, and that was saying something.

"Decepticons are here on Earth? How do you know?" Trinket asked.

It was then that Lily stood from her sitting position on Decibel's servo and said, "I saw them. I was walking through a canyon when I came up on one of their mining ops. I thought it was humans at first and started to yell at them until I saw what I was dealing with. And thanks to you all having us memorize those faction symbols, I knew right away that they were 'Cons."

"Were there just drones there?" Saturn questioned.

Lily shook her head and said, "Most of them were. But, there was one bot there that looked different."

Saturn then turned and typed a few things in. After a few clicks, they all watched as a holographic Decepticon symbol came up in the middle of the room.

"So, we are going to go through every single Decepticon that you all have information for and see if Lily can identify the bot that she saw." Cyber guessed.

Flit nodded and said, "That is exactly what we are doing. We have to know what we are dealing with."

The others nodded and watched as the first picture appeared. Flit recognized the red Decepticon as the medic Knockout. She glanced at Lily and sighed as she saw their friend sake her head and say, "No, the mech that I saw was a flier, definitely not a ground mech. Though, I must say, he has a lovely paintjob, for a bad guy that is."

Flit chose to ignore the last part that Lily said and brought up the next image. She then raised an optic ridge as the plant mistress shook her head and said, "Definitely not, he is way to femme like. The bot I saw was much more buff." Flit heard Tempest give a light chuckle at Lily's description of the Decepticon SIC, Starscream. He did look very femme like for a mech.

When Flit saw the next image, she was hoping to Primus that this was not the bot that Lily was confronted by. But, when she saw the tense look on Lily's face and how stiff her body was, Flit knew that Lily had seen him.

"That's him. He was in the canyon with the drones." Lily answered, confirming all of their fears. Flit glanced at Tempest and they both cast each other a look that said the same thing; that they were in trouble.

"Saturn, contact Team Sphinx and tell them about the situation. Tell them to be extra careful while out." Flit ordered. Saturn nodded and left the room to contact the sisters.

"What is going on? Who is that?" Keith asked.

Flit glanced at all of the Vals and saw that they were worried. They saw that this mech was someone big but they weren't sure why. But, of course, they would know soon.

Trinket let out a sigh and said, "That is no ordinary mech, my friends. That, is the leader of the Decepticons himself. That, is Megatron."

Flit saw the look of fear cross the Val's faces and she knew that they now understood the seriousness of this discovery. They had told the humans the background and info on all of the bots that they knew, both good and bad, and Megatron's was one of the most detailed files that they had shared.

Flit turned to the viewing area when she heard footsteps walk closer. James looked up at her and asked, "This means that your war has come to our world, doesn't it?"

Flit nodded and said, "I'm afraid that it has, and I am not sure what will happen. All we can do is figure out what is going on and find some allies. Because, in my opinion, I believe that there must be Autobots here. The Decepticons normally don't find planets, they usually track Cybertronians; especially Autobots."

Trinket nodded and said, "Yeah, and since Megatron himself is here, I am hoping that Optimus Prime is here as well. He'll be willing to listen to us if we meet up with him."

Flit nodded and glanced around the room. She was now extremely worried for her friends. Megatron was a vicious mech who would not hesitate to hurt them. And, while she knew that the Vals could hold their own for a while, she knew that Megatron would want them if he found out about them, and she was not going to let that happen.

* * *

**Decibel: I hate 'Cons. They are almost as bad as Virons.**

**Flit: Just be glad that THEY aren't here yet. This could turn real ugly real fast.**

**Cyber: Well, at least we won't have to worry about them until next chapter.**

**Kristen: Yeah, so what should we do now?**

**Authoress: How about figure out what I have planned for you all?**

***all cringe***

* * *

**AN: Ok, here is then next chapter of Pulsing Sparks! This was fun to write and they all know that the 'Cons are here at least. This should turn out very, very interesting. Oh, and this is happening between Shadowzone and Operation Breakdown. I plan on jumping into the episodes once I set a nice pace for myself. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	3. Of Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Trinket: Ok, I want an answer. Who took my welder?**

**Kristen: Don't look at me. I don't need it for my work.**

**Trinket: Lily, do you know who took it?**

***no answer***

**Trinket: Lily? *sees Lily and Decibel running off* GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Of Friends and Enemies

Hex was now on high alert as she and her sisters traveled through the desert landscape of Nevada. When Saturn had called in and said that there had been a Decepticon sighting on Earth and that sighting had been of none other than Megatron himself, they had a right to be. They knew that the warlord was much more powerful than they were. Hex was also worried about how Megatron had been discovered. Poor Lily must have been so scared when she saw that the workers weren't human and were, instead, Decepticons.

"Hex, have you found anything on your end yet?" Dia asked.

The three of them had been out on patrol and looking for energon at the same time. While their energon mine that they were currently mining out of was still yielding energon, they wanted to make sure that they wouldn't run out any time soon. They knew that, if they ran out, they would be in trouble.

"Nothing yet Dia. Have you found anything Lyra?" Hex asked.

"No, not yet. This blasted heat is going to be the death of me. I know it!" Lyra answered.

Hex let out a chuckle and said, "Well, we are almost done here. If our mine does run out, we could always have Keith help us."

Lyra let out a chuckle and said, "Remember when he found the one we are mining out of now? That was hilarious."

Dia let out a huff and said, "What? It was before I knew that they could jump out of a car and not get injured."

Hex let out a small laugh and said, "Well, let's see if I remember this correctly. It was the first time you were driving Keith around out here and I would say you were going around forty. You had told him that you were looking for energon and he had said that he could help. You then asked exaggeratedly if he could detect energon."

"Oh, let me tell this part." Lyra interrupted. "After about two clicks, Keith suddenly opened your driver side door and jumped out. I could hear your tires squealing over our triplet bond. You then ran over to Keith, who had walked into a small cave, and asked what he was thinking. He responded by using his powers and, the next thing you knew, there was energon at your pedes."

Hex sighed when Dia let out a huff before saying, "Fine, I made a small mistake. Can't you femme's get off my back about it?"

"Not until we all offline." Lyra added.

Dia let out a groan and Hex and Lyra laughed as they continued to drive down the desert highway. While she was still worried about the 'Con presence, Hex knew that they were going to get through it.

"Hey Hex, how was the swimming competition that you went to with Summer? And where was it again?" Dia asked.

Hex thought about that for a moment, trying to remember exactly where it was, before saying, "Well, it was in Russia and the two of us had a great time. I used my soliform to watch her and she did great. Unfortunately, Lizzie said she couldn't go on because she didn't want the government to start looking at them again. But, after she finished we went to as many places as we could. Our first stop was to the Kremlin. That was very interesting. Then we went to the Agricultural Palace. After that we went to the Aqua Park Riviera and Summer had a bite to eat. We wanted to go to the opera but Flit called and said that she needed us back."

"Only you and Summer could enjoy going to most of those places." Lyra stated. "But the water park sounded awesome. I bet Summer was in the Well when she got there."

Hex laughed and said, "You have no idea. I turned around for a nano-click and when I looked back, she was gone. It took me three cycles to find her. And the only reason that I found her was because she was eating." Hex loved being partners with Summer. They had a lot in common and Hex wasn't sure what she would do if Summer was hurt.

"Hey, let's head back to base. I want to know what happened with the 'Cons." Dia stated.

Hex agreed and so she called in for a bridge. Once it appeared in front of them, the three femmes transformed and walked through.

* * *

"Wait, so after finding out that there are 'Cons on this planet, you want us to go on an energon scouting mission?" Trinket asked, not sure if she had heard right.

Flit nodded and said, "Yes. Saturn believes that she has picked up on a very large source of energon and I would like it if we could secure it and cloak it before the Decepticons find out about it."

Trinket sighed and said, "But what about the others? Surely there is somebot else that can go."

But, to Trinket's disappointment, Flit said, "Everybot else is busy preparing our stores just in case we get into skirmishes with the 'Cons or, Primus forbid, if the Virons are here. We will need that energon if we want a better chance of defending ourselves."

Trinket knew that Flit was right. They needed this energon vein if it was as big as Saturn was claiming. While they still had the mine that they had found on the Val land, they knew that it was going to run out.

"Come on Trinket. It's been months since we were last out and I think it will be nice to feel the wind in my hair again." Kristen added as she walked to stand next to Trinket's pede.

Trinket glanced down at her human partner and melted when Kristen gave her the look that humans referred to as 'the puppy dog face'. Trinket had learned early on that when Kristen gave that look, there was little that she could do against it.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Trinket said, "Fine. I guess we can go out for a little."

"Yes!" Kristen cheered as she took a pace back.

Trinket laughed and shook her helm at her partner before transforming and starting her engine. Kristen grabbed her helmet and put it on before hopping on Trinket.

"Ok, we're ready to roll." Trinket stated to Flit.

Flit nodded and turned to Saturn before saying, "Saturn, activate the ground bridge to the energon coordinates that you found earlier." Saturn nodded and typed a few things in before the ground bridge appeared. It didn't take Trinket very long to drive through.

Once they were on the other side, Trinket realized that they were in a desert. The sand was kicking up around her wheels and she could feel the heat of the sun blazing down on her chassis.

"Doesn't this feel great Trinket?" Kristen asked as they drove into a canyon.

Trinket couldn't disagree with her partner. While the sand was slightly annoying, the sun felt great on her chassis. She hadn't been outside since she had been out with Kristen, which had been a while. "Yes, it does feel nice to have the sun on my chassis, though I could live without the sand."

Trinket smiled to herself when Kristen let out a laugh and said, "Oh, don't let the sand worry you Trink. I'll have Keith give you a thorough de-sanding when we get back from looking for this energon." A beep suddenly came from Trinket's scanner. "It looks like we found the energon." Kristen commented.

Trinket responded by speeding up. That de-sanding was sounding really nice and all she was supposed to do for this was to find out if the energon was even there. This was turning out to be a very nice mission. Back to base before dark was exactly how she wanted it now that she knew that the 'Cons were on Earth. Kristen had helped bring her back to society and she didn't know what would happen if Kristen was hurt.

* * *

Ratchet grumbled as he typed at the console in front of him. The humans had just gone home for the night and he hated how far behind in his work that he was. Miko had decided to bring that Primus forsaken contraption of hers called a 'guitar' and would not stop playing it. Luckily, they had picked up a small energon signal. Well, he thought he was lucky until they discovered that Miko had snuck along with them. She had almost gotten squished by Breakdown. Luckily, Bulkhead had seen her and had shoved Breakdown away from her.

"Ratchet, you need to go and get some recharge." Ratchet turned and saw Optimus standing behind him.

Ratchet sighed and said, "Not until I get some work done. I have been dragged so far behind by the constant interruptions that I fear that I will never get anything accomplished." Ratchet then continued to type at the console.

"Ratchet, you won't accomplish much if you fall into stasis." Optimus stated.

"Well, at least I'll get something done." Ratchet retorted.

It was quiet for a few nano-clicks as he typed again. Then, another set of digits typing caused him to look to his right and he saw that Optimus was helping.

Optimus must have known what was going through his helm because he said, "If you will not go and get some recharge until you get some work done, then I will help you with your work."

Ratchet felt like arguing but he knew that it would do no good. Optimus was about as stubborn as he was about things and he would help him to make sure that he got a good recharge. Ratchet sighed as he got to the energon stockpile report. They were starting to dwindle in their supplies and he wasn't sure how much longer that their supplies would last.

"Optimus, I am worried about our energon store." Ratchet stated, causing the leader to look at him. "It is starting to get low and I don't want us to run out when we need it."

Optimus nodded and said, "I have noticed this as well. We have to find another source of energon soon."

Ratchet nodded, glad that Optimus understood the situation, before continuing to look through the reports. There were so many that he felt that he was going through more files then he was doing things that would actually help the war, like locating energon. But, he believed in protocol and, unfortunately, this was a part of protocol.

Ratchet slightly jumped when a blip appeared on the monitor. After typing a few things in, Ratchet stared at the source. "Optimus, we just detected a decent sized energon deposit just five miles away from Jasper on the far side."

Ratchet frowned when he studied the blip. The other three were with their charges and left him and Optimus to investigate the signal. Luckily, they could contact the others when their returned from dropping off their charges if they needed an assist.

"Ratchet, prepare to roll." Optimus stated as he walked to the ground bridge.

Ratchet went up to the controls and typed in the coordinates before opening the bridge. Once he finished, the two of them walked through. When they got through, Ratchet was surprised by what he saw.

* * *

Trinket smiled at Kristen as they walked through the dark canyon. When they had begun their energon hunt, it was still light out. But, after being out for about a cycle, the sun had gone and the only light came from her and from Kristen's flashlight. So far, they hadn't found anything, but Trinket was hoping that they would find something soon because she didn't want to risk being found by Decepticons.

"Hey Trink, are you ok?" Kristen asked as she walked in front.

Trinket nodded and said, "Yeah, just hoping we find something soon so we can get away from here. I don't like it that there are 'Cons on this planet."

Kristen nodded and responded, "Yeah, it bothers me too. But, at least there aren't any of those other characters that you told me about."

Trinket smiled again as Kristen said that. Kristen knew that she did not like to hear the word 'Viron' after her incident and had changed the sentence to make sure that it had stayed out of it.

"Yeah, I guess your right Kristen." Trinket said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Trinket froze as she heard that voice. She had heard it so many times that it was seared into her helm. She then watched with terrified optics as Pitch stepped out from around the next corner. That mech, along with his team, had been the one who tortured her.

Trinket growled at the mech in front of her and said, "Pitch."

Pitch smirked and said, "Trinket, it has been awhile. I was hoping to catch a Decepticon or Autobot with that energon signal. I didn't think that I would have such good fortune as to attract the attention of the Dragon Scouters. This should be fun. But first," He then took out a blaster and said, "Let's get rid of our audience."

Trinket then watched with horrified optics as Pitch shot at Kristen. Even though the shot didn't hit Kristen directly, it landed directly next to her, causing her to fly to the side with extreme force and slam into the wall. Trinket felt numb with fear as she watched Kristen's body fall limply against the canyon wall.

That numbness, however, was soon overtaken with anger and Trinket turned to Pitch before growling. "You'll _pay_ for that." She then charged at the mech.

But, to her fury, Pitch sidestepped her charge and merely chuckled at her. After he dodged another of her charges, he said, "My dear Trinket, you honestly thought that I would just fight you and be," He then suddenly stopped.

Trinket listened as closely as she could. She knew there was a reason that Pitch had stopped his boasting. After a click, she heard the telltale sign of a ground bridge opening.

"Well, I don't like the odds against me so I think I will take my exit." Pitch stated before running off.

"No!" Trinket yelled as she ran after him.

As she ran, Trinket could hear the sound of Pitch's pedesteps growing farther and farther away. She had to get him before he could hurt anyone else, she just had too. She followed the sound of his fading footsteps around many sharp turns and many paths until she came to a small clearing in the canyon. Trinket stopped in the middle when she saw Pitch standing right in front of an open ground bridge portal.

"Good, you followed me. I thought that fleeing would have been in vain." Pitch said with a victorious smirk.

Trinket felt a panic rise up in her systems as she realized that she had been led into a trap. Pitch knew that she would follow him and now she was right where he wanted her.

"Scrap!" Trinket hissed while taking out a blaster and turning around, expecting a hoard of Virons to jump out from the top of the canyon.

But, Pitch's evil chuckle brought him back to her attention. "And yet again, you do exactly what I want."

Before she could register what was happening, Pitch took out a detonator and activated it. The area around Trinket suddenly imploded and the ground was starting to fall out from underneath her pedes.

"Oh scrap!" Trinket yelled as she tried to out run the falling ground. But, just as she got to the edge, the ground beneath her pedes gave way. Desperately, she reached out to the edge with her good servo, her left one, and sighed in relief when her servo fastened hold.

As she hanged there, Trinket heard the sound of a ship taking off. Frag Pitch to the Pit! He played her and she had let him. It was pretty embarrassing. Her thoughts then went to Kristen and Trinket started to panic. Kristen could be severely hurt and Kristen couldn't do a thing to help her and she couldn't contact the base because of her current predicament.

The sound of pedesteps caused Trinket to freeze. She hadn't seen anybot else and she was afraid that it was a Viron coming to finish Pitch's work. Trinket was in no position to fight off a bot and she knew that, if it was a Viron, that she was fragged.

"Give me your servo."

Trinket looked at the bot that came into her vision and sighed in relief when she saw an Autobot symbol on the white and red bot. He would be able to get her out. But, she couldn't tell him anything until she got to Kristen.

But, she couldn't hand him her servo either because it was the only thing keeping her at ground level instead of below it.

"I can't." Trinket stated honestly.

The bot must have thought that she was panicking or something because he said, "Yes you can. Just swing it up and I'll grab it."

Trinket really didn't want to show the mech standing there her wrench but she knew she didn't have any other choice. It was either stay there with her pride or get over it to help Kristen. So, taking a deep intake, she swung her chassis until she could get her wrench up to him.

The mech sighed in frustration when he grabbed her wrench and Trinket could see that he was annoyed. "Ok, the fight is over so could you put away the wrench so I can pull you up easier."

Trinket shook her helm and said, "I can't."

The mech now looked angry and he said, "Of course you can, just transform it and then it will be a servo."

Trinket felt like just letting go of the bot's servo. He didn't understand that she couldn't 'just transform it'. No matter how much she wished that she could, she couldn't.

But, before she could explain the situation to him, a large crack sounded.

"Oh scrap." The mech stated.

The ground beneath the bot then collapsed and the two of them fell into the darkness below.

* * *

**Flit: Authoress, what did you do to Trinket?**

**Authoress: I can't say.**

**Decibel: You had better before I get my servos on you.**

**Lily: Yeah and I'll help.**

**Kristen: Since Trinket isn't here though, I have to get her welder back. *turns to Lily* Oh Lily and Decibel...**

***Lily and Decibel bolt with Kristen on their afts.***

* * *

**AN: Ok, so this was a pretty fun chapter. We get to see the Autobots and we finally get to learn the identity of one of the Virons that attacked Trinket! Next chapter will be awesome and I can't wait to get it finished. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	4. The Confusing Nature of Femmes

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Kristen: Ok, so, what is happening to us?**

**Trinket: Yeah, I am kind of wondering that myself.**

**Authoress: You will find out soon my friends.**

* * *

Ch. 3: The Confusing Nature of Femmes

Onlining his optics, Ratchet let out a groan. At first, he couldn't remember what happened. But, as he thought about it, he slowly remembered what had caused him to end up at the bottom of the pit he was in.

He and Optimus had come through the bridge only to find a false beacon attached to the canyon wall. They had then split up in hopes of finding out what had happened. After a few clicks of walking, he had found what looked like the sight of a recent fight. But, there were no bots around. He had been about to look around when he felt a tremor coming from further down the path. Deciding to investigate the tremor, he had come to the pit and, to his shock, saw a femme hanging onto the edge by her left servo. He had then asked for her other servo but was upset when she handed him her wrench mod. His anger at the femme had risen when she claimed that she couldn't transform the wrench back into a servo. The ground had then given out and that brought him to his current predicament.

"Oh, my aching processor."

Ratchet turned to the femme when she said that before asking, "Are you alright?"

The femme looked at him and seemed to study him before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Processor is going to be killing me for cycles but I'll be fine." She then scooted closer to him before asking, "What's your name?"

Ratchet looked at her and said, "The name's Ratchet. What's yours?"

The femme seemed to pause at that before saying, "The name's Trinket."

Ratchet nodded and then the reason that he was stuck down in the pit with her came to the front of his processor. "Trinket, why didn't you transform your wrench back into a servo? Whatever fight you were in was over and I didn't mean you any harm."

Trinket let out an annoyed sigh before saying, "I know you didn't mean me any harm and I knew that the fight was over. Like I told you when we were hanging there, I can't transform it. Trust me," She then looked away before saying, "I wish I could."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge in confusion. What was this femme talking about? All Cybertronians could transform their servos, just like they could transform into a secondary mode. "What do you mean? It is a basic function of Cybertronians to be able to transform their servos."

"Don't you think that I know that?" Trinket snapped at him.

Ratchet flinched at her tone and realized that something must have happened to her to cause her to be this defensive. Maybe she had gotten a gear jammed and couldn't repair it. If that was the case, then he had to offer his help to fix it. It could be very dangerous for a Cybertronian to not be able to access their servos. "Will you allow me to look at it? I'm a medic so I can help."

* * *

Trinket had many thoughts wracking through her processor when Ratchet asked her that. The foremost, though, was of whether or not she should show him her servo. He was a medic, but so was she. It had been obvious to her as soon as she saw it for the first time that it would never be able to go back to normal ever again. But, how was she to tell this bot that without thinking about when she…lost it.

After a click of thinking, Trinket realized that he wouldn't drop the subject unless he saw personally that there was no hope. Letting out a sigh, Trinket whispered, "Fine," She then moved her wrench toward him while saying, "But I'm a medic too. There is no hope for my servo." She heard Ratchet humph to himself, though if it was surprise from her revelation that she was a medic or a disbelief that her servo was beyond repair was a mystery to her.

Trinket slightly flinched when he touched her servo. Memories from the event were trying to force themselves to the forefront of her processor but she knew that she could not allow them up. If she did, she knew that Ratchet would be having to sedate her and take her back to the Autobot base on this planet, wherever it was.

As he looked at her servo, Trinket studied his reactions. At first, he seemed to be in disbelief that she could, transform it and that there was 'no' hope left for it. But, when he started to look a lot more thoroughly at it, she watched as his expression changed. She could easily see as it changed from disbelief to a look of sadness. One that she had seen many times before and had started to become annoying.

"How did this happen?" Ratchet asked in a shocked whisper.

"None of your business." Trinket hissed while scooting away from him. The memories were still trying to come up and there was no way that she was going to let them.

She heard Ratchet sigh and say, "Ok, none of my business. Can you tell me how you ended up hanging on that ledge at least?"

Trinket nodded. "Well, my friend and I were investigating an energon signal that was pretty large. But, after a while, a bot from my past showed up and he and I threw some words at each other before he shot at my friend. I gave chase and ended up here. But, it was a trap. He knew I would follow and he had set the land to implode. I didn't realize this until it was already happening. Luckily, I grabbed the edge. You know the rest."

"Where is your friend?" Ratchet asked.

That's when Trinket's processor went into overdrive. "Frag it! She's still up there."

"I didn't see any bots up there when I was looking." Ratchet commented.

Trinket shook her helm and said, "Of course you didn't. She,"

"Hey, is anyone down there?" Kristen's voice rang out.

Trinket felt relief flood her systems when she heard Kristen's voice. She was alright. Nothing had happened. She was about to answer back when Ratchet whispered, "Scrap, not another one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trinket whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

"We have been trying to keep ourselves a secret from the common human population for a few stellar cycles now but we have had a few breaches which have caused the humans to learn of our existence. We are whispering because I don't want the human to know we are here." Ratchet answered before glancing up. "We are whispering because I am hoping the human will walk on. I'll explain everything once we get you back to our base of operations here on Earth."

Trinket glared at him and stood up immediately before saying, "I am not going to any base whatsoever so you can forget that idea right now."

Ratchet matched her glare before shushing her. "Do you want the human to hear us?"

Trinket nodded and said, "Yes, actually I do."

"Hey! Back away from Trinket now."

Trinket jumped when Kristen yelled that while walking into the light. How had she gotten down the canyon so fast?

"Watch how you talk to us human. You have no idea how dangerous we could be." Ratchet growled right back at her.

Trinket let off a low growl and picked Trinket up before saying, "He's fine Kristen. I don't think he is going to hurt us."

"Think being the key word? Trinket, the last time you thought something I ended up neck deep in quicksand and we had to call Keith in. He wouldn't leave me alone for months about that." Kristen shot back.

Trinket shook her helm at Kristen. "You won't let me forget that one little thing, will you?"

Kristen shook her head and said, "Nope."

Trinket faceplate palmed herself and shook her helm.

"Will one of you two tell me what the frag is going on?" Ratchet practically yelled.

Trinket nodded and smirked. "Well, Kristen here is my human partner. And, the reason I am not going back to the Autobot base is because I am a Dragon Scouter and we have our own base here on Earth that I need to get back to. Everybot else is probably worried."

Ratchet stared at them in shock before asking, "Then what faction was the bot who attacked you?"

Kristen glanced up at her. "Yeah, who was that bot Trink?"

Trinket let out a sigh. She was hoping that Kristen's presence would keep the memories at bay. "His name is Pitch. He was one of the ones who did, what they did to my servo. He is a member of the Virons. He knew that I was going to follow him after he shot you Kristen. Ratchet tried to help but the ground fell out from under him."

Kristen then glanced down at her watch and said, "Trinket, we have to go. Flit is going to be calling in for a report soon and we don't need to worry her any more than she already is."

Trinket nodded and said, "Ok Kristen." She then turned to Ratchet and said, "Please keep our arrival on this planet a secret for now. We are still trying to get set up and it will be hard to do if anybot else knows that we are here."

Trinket was relieved when Ratchet nodded and said, "For now. But, if something happens that forces me to reveal it, then I will."

Trinket nodded. "I understand. Thank you for trying to help me." Trinket then walked off with Kristen.

* * *

As Trinket walked off, Ratchet couldn't get the image of her servo out of his helm. What sort of bots would do that to another bot? That femme now had to live the rest of her existence without the use of her other servo. It was especially cruel because, from what she said, she was a medic and having only one servo would make her job very difficult, if not impossible.

"Ratchet, are you down there?"

Ratchet jumped as Optimus' voice dragged him out of his thoughts. Glancing up, Ratchet called out, "Yeah, I'm down here Optimus. The ground gave out."

It did not take long for Optimus to slide down the steep incline so he was standing in front of him. "Ratchet, are you ok?"

Ratchet nodded and said, "Yes. I just got a little dented. Nothing serious." At least, not as serious as that femme had faced.

Optimus let out a rare smile and said, "That is good. I saw the remains of a fight. Did you find anyone who could have been a part of that fight?"

"No." Ratchet stated. He felt a twist in his spark as he did though. He hated lying to Optimus. But, he had promised the femme that he wouldn't say anything unless it was dire and, while he hated doing it, lying to Optimus wasn't a dire situation.

Optimus sighed. "Well, let us get back to base."

Ratchet nodded and waited as Optimus called in the bridge. While he was waiting, though, he found his thoughts drifting to Trinket and her human. Trinket seemed to be deeply attached to the human named Kristen and he could not fathom a reason for it. It was like they were sisters. Plus, he couldn't get over how the human had talked to him. It was like she could actually do something against him. Also, now that he thought about it, Trinket seemed to be trying to avoid letting the human try to go at him, however the human had been planning to try to.

Ratchet almost jumped when the ground bridge opened. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that the bridge was about to be opened.

"Are you alright Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded and rubbed his helm before saying, "Just fine Optimus. I think I just need to get some recharge and I'll be fine."

Ratchet could see the misbelieving look on Optimus' faceplate but was glad to hear his friend say, "Very well. I will have one of the others take over your duties so you can recover from this ordeal."

Ratchet felt bad but he needed to get his processor straight before Optimus questioned him more. He knew that more questions were going to come because he had seen that misbelieving look many times and, sometimes, Optimus was even more stubborn than he was.

When they finally walked through, Ratchet wasted no time in walking down the path to his chambers. Once there, he laid in his berth and processed the information that he had been given. Not only were the Dragon Scouters here on Earth, but the Virons were as well. While the Decepticons were still a problem, he knew that the Virons could be even more deadly if they wanted too. And, from what he had heard, they were always more than ready to be as deadly as they could. Ratchet soon found his thoughts interrupted by his chassis shutting down and him drifting into recharge.

* * *

**Trinket: At least we are safe.**

**Kristen: Yeah. I heard that, in another story, she,**

**Authoress: Hey! Stay to this story or I'll make the next situation much worse.**

**Kristen: Sorry Authoress.**

* * *

**AN: And here in another chapter to this tale. I tried to get it up quickly but my schedule held me back. But, I think that I now have a plan to keep my stories alive. I hope it will work. Until next time, though, please review! =)**


End file.
